half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Ground Turret
The Combine Ground Turret is a ground-concealed pulse sentry weapon used by the Combine within the Overwatch Nexus. Overview Ground Turrets are only encountered in the Overwatch Nexus, where they are used to protect important areas and security consoles to prevent tampering in the event of a break-in. Within the Nexus, they specifically guard rooms containing Combine Power Generators, as these are pivotal areas of the building used to give power to the entirety of the complex and the surrounding area. They also cover corridors and entrances throughout the building. They are built into the floor, emerging when the nearby laser tripwires are tripped by an intruder. Blue scanner fields emit from their fronts, which allow the turret to locate intruders and fire at them. The turret cannot shoot outside of this field, meaning that they have a small area of fire, making them somewhat easy to avoid. Moreover, the fact that it is possible to see where they can fire makes it even easier to avoid them. However, when they do fire, their high rate of fire can cause significant damage, and they are usually placed strategically to make avoiding them more difficult. The laser tripwires normally cover entrances, in such a way that it is impossible to pass through them without setting off the turrets. When they are tripped, the blue beams disappear, and the turrets emerge and beginning scanning for intruders. After a while, if the turrets do not detect anything to fire at, they return to their idle state concealed in the ground, and the blue beams reappear. It appears that Ground Turrets are powered by Combine Power Generators. After the player disables all generators, any ground turret that wasn't destroyed will stop working. Tactics Ground turrets can only be destroyed by rolling a grenade into the cavity beneath them and waiting for the grenade to explode, causing it to withdraw into the floor, disabled and leaving smoke behind. It can sometimes be helpful to block the turrets' fire with a large item, such as a table, or roll the grenade in from the side, as often the turret fire prevents the grenade from reaching it. The turrets can only fire on intruders when they are on the ground, and do not detect them when, for instance, they are stood on top of another nearby turret. Jumping between turrets can be useful in avoiding their fire. Whilst Barney indicates that Gordon is a prime candidate for their dismantlement, even with a fully charged HEV Suit, it is likely that the player will only last a short while against their fire. For this reason it is advised to try and crouch behind objects before trying to destroy them, as even in the few seconds waiting for the grenade to explode, a lot of health can be lost. It is possible to avoid them by running through the laser tripwires, then sprinting past them whilst they are deploying. Standing out of sight until they deactivate, and telling any squad members to wait out of sight, everyone can then be called across. It is also possible to destroy turrets with the RPG, but that would be somewhat wasteful as RPG ammo is rare. Furthermore, the turrets are often enclosed in small spaces and may be risky to use the RPG due to the great splash damage and the squad members often block the player's sight. It is recommended to use a grenade, but if the player runs out of grenades, they can also use the SMG1 grenade launcher to destroy it. Gallery File:Nexus fturret.jpg|The first Ground Turret encountered in the Overwatch Nexus, protecting a security console. File:Nexus lazorz.jpg|Ditto, idle. The laser tripwires can be seen in front of the turrets. File:Nexus generator.jpg|Hallway leading to a Combine Power Generator being guarded by Ground Turrets. File:Nexus 2fturrets.jpg|Ditto. File:Nexus fturret shooting.jpg|Ground Turret firing. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Weapons Category:Pulse weapons Category:Combine weapons Category:Sentry weapons